Amara (Airnejax)
The Kingdom of Amara (アマラ王国, Amara ōkoku lit. Paradise City) or simply Amara (アマラ, Amara lit. Paradise) is an extremely large Kingdom located on the far north of Earth Land.. The Kingdom of Amara is a massive floating kingdom and it is home to many elves and magical creatures alike. There are little to no humans in Amara. It has a population of around 12,000,000 citizens; is one of largest kingdoms in Earth Land (more like the sky in general lol). Amara is home to mostly elves, fairies, and even some angels. Amara is an extremely wealthy nation that was able to almost completely eradicate hunger and decimate poverty within the borders of its nation. It is a very prosperous kingdom that has been a hotspot for magic and trade of various items for many elves for hundreds and thousands of years. This is the leading country in regards of the development of everyday tools used by magic users and magic. Many other countries on Earth Land trade with the kingdom on a daily basis. Overview The Kingdom of Amara floats above Earth Land in a spiral wind like spiral. From the ground of Earth Land, you can see the lights from the merchant shops, restaurants, and homes in either night or day. Because of its gorgeous appearance it is dubbed "The Paradiso" by many of the citizens from Earth Land. It is comprised of complex architectural structures such as skyscrapers with futuristic characteristics. The kingdom is constantly kept suspended in the sky thanks to the use of lacrima, both magically charged and fuel types, and gravitational magic constantly. The city is designed with propellants that allow its locomotion and docks where flying ships land with goods or travelers from other countries that are below the kingdom. The Kingdom of Amara is about 4000 meters in length. Statistics History Culture Known Guilds Demographics Government Chain of Command Military Currency In Amara, the currency is called espers. Espers are the units of monetary currency used only by the citizens of Amara. For comparison purposes, one esper equals about 1,000 jewels from Fiore. Races * Elves (エルフ Erufu) are a race of magical creatures with elongated ears. They are renown for their magical talent and peaceful nature. All elves have the inherent ability to use magic, as such, all elves are known to use some sort of magic, offensive, defensive, or both. Moreover, they all share a certain baseline of talent unlike humans making the average elven mage superior to the average human mage. Elves are the majority in terms of race in Amara. Elves make up a whopping 80% of the entire population. * Humans ( Ningenteki lit. Mankind) are the most prevalent species of Earth Land, being the planet's current most populous. a Humans are known to been one of the most dominate sentient races in Earth Land and beyond, having higher level intellectual capacity, reasoning, and the power of self-awareness. They are known for their extreme capability of adaptation, demonstrated by the fact that Humans have residence in the least imaginable places, living with varying conditions throughout all the planet. Being divided through the territory, the Humans have their own history, politics and cultures, all of them marked by several events which shaped them into what they are currently. However, in Amara humans are not so prevalent. Human make up a smaller percentage than elves in Amara. Humans make up about 1'1%' of the population in Amara. * Fairies (妖精 Yōsei) are a race of miniature creatures with wings, often with pointy ears as well, who lived in small wooden houses in fruit trees. Over the years, the fairies became extremely rare, probably extinct. Fairies make up a small percentage of Amara's general population coming in at just barely 7% of the entire kingdom * Angels (天使, Tenshi) are one of the few races acting as the personifications of goodness, kindness, austerity, and anything related. They are worshiped in most religions & cults — seen as one of the most divine creatures, sans the gods themselves. It's known that they are subservient to them, acting as their personal servants. Angels are a very scarce race in Amara making up barely 2% of the general population. Gallery city.png Amaracity.png cityy.png Legrue.png citys.png Category:Airnejax Category:Locations Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdom of Amara Category:Location Category:Country